poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ending
This is how the story ends in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. rocket continue through downtown and head toward Noby’s house Doraemon: Here we are. Home at last. Noby: sign There’s no place like home. Sue: at him It sure is, Noby. Noby’s hand Meanwhile Everyone: Welcome home, Noby!! Mr. S: Hey Noby, We all heard you had ran away from home but now you’re here, we’re all happy. Ms. Morris: Welcome back, Noby. Noby: Thanks you guys. Littlefoot: Now everyone’s here, Noby will be happy now, right? Shido: Yeah. Sneech: Hey, I know a place where we could celebrate Noby’s return. to Noby Noby would you come along? Noby: Sure, Sneech. Sneech: Deny!! Noby: WHAT!! Sneech: laughs I’m just kidding, you can come. Noby: Okay. a beach Tino: Hello, everyone. You know why you all here. To celebrate Noby’s return when he ran away from home. Now he has returned he’ll promise you one thing. Noby: Hi, I know I’ll promise you something. And here’s my promise, I promise that I’ll never ever run away from home again, for being pushed around, and I’ll work hard to I success my future, with help with Doraemon and my friends on my side, I’ll be successful. cheered and clapped for him, and Noby is happy as he could be, so does Sue, who loves him so much Tohka: Noby sure is a kind kid is he? Tino: Yep. He is Sunset Shimmer: Tino I’m glad that Noby’s back home. Tino: blushing Yeah, me too. stands in the sight of the sunset as Sue came and doing the same thing with him Noby: Hi Sue. Sue: Hey Noby. Noby: So…um…you hate me now, uh? Sue: No, I could never hate my boyfriend, never. Noby: Boyfriend? :Sue ::We are together again ::And we will never be apart ::You and I should get married when we grow up :Noby ::But what if I’m heart broken ::If there’s nothing to do ::What should I do? :Sue ::You don’t have to run away from home, anymore ::Cause I’d loved you in all my life ::Just like the stars flying together ::As the moon glances us from down below ::We can be married in the future ::Because I love you ::When you’re gone ::I felt so sad ::But now that you’re here ::I finally have my future prince. :Noby ::Future prince? :Sue ::Cause I’d loved you in all my life ::Just like the stars flying together ::As the moon glances us from down below ::We can be married in the future ::Because I love you ::I’d loved you in all my life ::Just like the stars flying together ::As the moon glances us from down below ::We can be married in the future ::Because I love you :and Sue ::I’d loved you in all my life ::Just like the stars flying together ::As the moon glances us from down below ::We can be married in the future ::Because I love you ::We can share a future ::Then we'll be together : Sue ::I can hold you in my hands :Noby ::And you're always in my dreams :and Sue ::I want ::To say I ::Love ::You Noby and Sue: a kiss on the lips to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical"! Now it's lost forever! Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Tino Tonitini will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. film ends with "Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart" Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes